Trump
Trump is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 Trumps have powers that can manipulate powers in some capacity; altering, granting, strengthening, weakening or removing them entirely.Can manipulate powers in some capacity, altering, granting, strengthening, weakening or removing them entirely, or has powers that interact solely with the powers of others. PRT squads are encouraged, with capes sidelined, barring all but the most threatening situations. Ranged fire and distance is encouraged, with minimal contact and involvement, to preserve safety of involved capes. Remainder depends on nature of power. - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Trump It also includes parahumans that can adapt new powers.“Official classification for capes who can either acquire new powers on the fly,” Tattletale gestured towards Grue, “Have an interaction with other powers that can’t be categorized or they nullify powers.” - Excerpt from Imago 21.1 Some Trumps have powers that solely interact with the powers of others. Trump powers are very rare: only about three to five percent of parahumans have a Trump rating.As such, only about 1 in 24 to 1 in 36 powers are Trump powers in a noticeable, categorizable way. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. Methodology A notable characteristic of Trump ratings is that they will always be connected to one of the other eleven classifications, albeit the exact relation can vary.Any trump trigger will also match one of the other eleven classifications in terms of what kind of powers it might give. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. Some powers can have a small Trump note, while others have the Trump aspect as the most noticeable, where the other rating is only a method of expression or even just a complimentary factor.This can serve as a vector for the trump power to be expressed. If a power has low trumpness and fits the Mover trigger requisites, then it will be a Mover power with perhaps a note or touch of flavor as a nod to the trump classification, such as the ability to shrug off powers while moving full speed. If that trigger has a high trump fixation, then the power might well be a trump power with the mover power being a vector or complimentary factor. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. Subtypes That said, the Trump rating covers an incredibly wide range of abilities, but can be roughly categorized in elevenFinally, the relationship to the powers falls into several categories, listed below (to be expanded into fuller descriptions): - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. or twelveDetail Generator - Trump different groups, where individual powers can fall in multiple groups: Trigger events Trigger events that lead to Trump powers are similar to other trigger events, with the key difference being that they involve powers.Trump triggers involve powers. The person triggering need not know this - it matters to the shard. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. As such, Trump trigger events always match one of the other eleven classifications in terms of what kind of powers it might give. How the Trump aspect expresses itself depends on two factors. First of all, the degree powers are involved and the proximity of the parahuman using these powers.In terms of ‘trumpness’, take note of how close the relationship is between the triggeree’s shard and the other shards that it ‘pings’. Proximity and degrees of separation matter here. Being face to face with a threatening cape would be the most direct relationship in both proximity and separation, while a tinker drone might be a serious degree of separation, with proximity varying. A fire created by a pyrokinetic that has since left the scene or ceased uffecting said flames would be very low in both categories, to the point that it might have very little ‘trumpness’, even to the point of not being recognizable as a trump classification. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. As powers become more involved and the parahuman gets closer, the Trump aspect gets stronger, relatively to other classifications. Secondly, the type of Trump power to manifest depends heavily on the relationship (level of focus, level of abstraction, and feelings) to the powers:The key points to pay attention to in such a trigger are the degree of ‘trumpness’, the associated elements of the trigger, and finally, the relationship to the powers: how focused, positive, negative, or abstract they might be. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. For example, if the relationship is a positive one, the ability to gift powers becomes more likely, while the ability to steal them is indicative of a negative relationship. The person triggering does not need to know that powers are involved in his trigger event. Common combinations with other ratings The Breaker classification, particularly through edge cases, is also frequently combined with Trump.Super common. Just take all of the Trump edge cases where people wonder "Is this really trump?" - Trumps are rare, so just dump overflow here. The individual attacked by a tinker-empowered drone. The man caught in the storm of shaker-created power energies, where the creator of those energies is either very far away or dead; the door is open, but not so open that the shard is about to work out a trump-esque result. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Crosses with the Master classification can take several forms, including a the creation of parasitic minions that can temporarily drain parahumans of their powers.Ember summonings - Create lesser minions. They steadily drain active power effects of X, and reduce parahuman X in an area around them. Successfully draining without being dealt with will cause them to swell in size and ability. Variables: Minion type - some freedom to choose but generally going to be pretty weak, low level minions. Could be equivalent to spider monkeys, terriers, or small raptors (avian) in scale and strength, initially. Capabilities of the scaled-up/fed 'ember' minion could vary quite a bit, might include them having powers of their own, which is a variable unto itself. X - could be puissance/raw power, accuracy, awareness of powers, control, passenger relationship/manton protections, range/scale. In functionality is a bit of battlefield control, bit of minion control, scaling and debilitating. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit PRT countermeasures When dealing with Trumps, the PRT encourages the use of PRT-squads, with capes sidelined, barring all but the most threatening situations. Ranged fire and distance is encouraged, with minimal contact and involvement to preserve the safety of involved capes. Other countermeasures depend on the nature of the target's power. Trivia *Trump powers are often the ones closest to the Entities’ means of operation and to the cycle, and are often assigned to more important, carefully selected individuals.Trump powers are often the ones closest to the Entities’ means of operation and to the cycle, and are often assigned to more important, carefully selected individuals. - TRUMP, document by Wildbow. Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Trump